


Shooting of Love

by RavenSnowStar94



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Brienne works for the police, F/M, Jaime's family is into illegal stuff, Loving Marriage, pratically first sight love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 12:02:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19376314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenSnowStar94/pseuds/RavenSnowStar94
Summary: Brienne tries to balance her life with her being the Captain of the 88th Police Station while being married with Jaime Lannister, member of The Lions mob group.Their marriage is stressfull but in the end is worth of everything they have to go through.





	Shooting of Love

**Author's Note:**

> I saw this prompt on tumblr and I just knew I had to do it lol
> 
> Thanks for everyone who is giving my fic a chance <3

There was a soft knock on her office door and Brienne looked up to see Podrick entering her office. His eyes were serious.

"M'am, we have a situation involving that mob group called The Lions."

She rolled her eyes, already knowing what was coming.

"Where?"

She asked while grabbing her cellphone, typing a message to her husband.

"Lakefield, near the bridge. They are going to do an exchange. We are not sure of what to what though.

"Probably something illegal, I'm sure."

She stared at her screen, waiting for his answer. After some long seconds she huffed annoyed.

That was going to be a long night.

Even after loading the patrol cars and everyone was in their assigned place, her cell phone hasn't buzzed with a new text. Podrick was probably feeling her irritation because before they pulled on the place settled he asked with a low voice.

"Is everything alright?"

"Yes, just Jaime being his usual stupid self." Even if her words were angry, she knew she was amused deep down.

She just hoped everything turned out alright at the end of the night. 

*************

Hours later she reached her home. Throwing her bag on the ground near the front door where her gear was and stomping hard on each step of the stairs. She saw Jaime's car parked in the front of their house so she knew he was at home, and then when she opened the door of their room, there he was. Sitting on the bed, shirtless and with a murderous expression, while tending to a bullet wound on his shoulder.

His expression became angry when seeing his wife.

"How was work, dear?" Brienne couldn't help herself.

"You fucking shot me?! That's how good it went!"

"Well, I did send you a text letting you know where I was going…" Brienne went to her husband, grabbing the gauze from his hand and sitting next to him. "I told you to stay away from illegal arrangements, Jaime."

Sometimes she didn't know how she came to be married with him, but then she remembered the way his hands felt on her hair and that was enough reason to have put a ring on her hand.

"It's easier said than done...I was trying to make a deal with Tyrion to see if he can back me up."

"Back you up in what?" She touched his skin with the gauze and saw him flinch because of the pain. "Dear, you had worse, so stop moving around…"

His face grew closer to her, even after five years knowing each other she was still in love with every movement of his. Sometimes wanting to punch his handsome face, but most of the times she just wanted to smooch his lips.

"I want out. No relation with the family business."

"You forget that I know your father and that he would never let you go, right?"

“I’m trying, Brienne.”

She patted his head, knowing he hated when she did that because it makes him feel like a child, but she couldn’t help herself when he pouted that way.

Brienne found out about his dalliance with the illegal world when they met, he had always been transparent with her and even before they were serious he put the cards on the table. Saying he didn’t want to pretend he was something he wasn't, especially when he liked her so much already.

One week later she was promoted as the new Captain of the 88 Police Station, that same day she kissed Jaime for the first time. Two years later, after many awkward dinners with his family, they got married and everyone at her work thought he was a stocks agent. They were happy and she always tried to stay away from mobster cases because she is afraid of having to arrest someone from his family and get into a complication at work.

Brienne thinks that Podrick suspects something by the way he steps in eggshells around her these past few weeks, but she knows she can trust him.

Her husband seemed miserable sitting with a wound in his shoulder, and not because of it.

“I know you are, Jaime...And I’m glad you are at least trying.”

She placed a soft kiss on his lips, he then tried to lift his arms to hug her but flinched away.

“Later you can touch me all you want...but let me finish wrapping you up.”

After hours of avoiding the subject and staying only with their normal bantering, Jaime came closer to her. Wrapping his good arm around her, placing a soft kiss on her shoulder blades while she kept staring at their wall. She was surprised by his affection after getting injured, especially her being the person who shot him. He normally stayed moody for a week, but according to the situation maybe he was feeling afraid of what came next.

"I'm sorry...I did mostly 'desk duty' this past year for my father...but I wanted out. I wanted Tyrion to help me, you know how he adores me. He would have helped me if your people hasn't showed up."

Brienne turned without removing his arm, coming face to face with him and seeing the pain in his eyes.

"We got a information about a trade, we didn't know of what but coming from The Lions group, surely it was illegal."

"By the way...from whom did you hear about this information?"

"You know I can't tell you." She grinned at his mocking outraged expression. "By the way...what was your plan exactly? With Tyrion?"

"Oh, I was going to die. Figuratively."

"What?"

"Tyrion knows someone that works in the morgue and they found a dead body similar to mine, they even gave him a wig to look like me. The plan was to simulate a shooting and then sending a picture to my father, Tyrion would confirm that it's my body and then we can have a nice funeral and be done with having to deal with my family."

Jaime tried to kiss Brienne, failing because she was still processing his plan. She closed her mouth and avoided his lips.

"Jaime...that was a stupid plan! How would I explain that I'm still married but my husband is dead? You are a public figure because of your family enterprise and news of your death would appear on the newspaper...my dad would be crushed! And I would have to fake being sad about everything...you know I can't act an iota."

"That's true... that's why they keep you out of undercover missions." His eyes searched for hers again. "Look, I might not be the best planner. But I have good intentions."

"Your good intentions will lead to your doom, dear. Let me be the one planning from now on...Now, kiss me goodnight and have good dreams."

Jaime did what she said. They slept during the whole night having dreams of what their lives would be if everything was different, if he was a normal man and she a normal woman. Brienne woke up the next day, happy that it was Saturday and she could spend a lazy morning in bed with her husband. He was softly snoring, his chest rising and then going down, the skin tanned because of their past weekend trip down to the beach. She loved him. Even with his strange actions, odd family and questionable business. She wouldn't trade him for nothing or anyone.

She sat on the bed and placed a call to her brother-in-law. Brienne was going to help with whatever she could, even if she needed help faking his death. She would have a better strategy than the previous plan, though.

 

**THE END**


End file.
